


Seeking God (High and Low)

by serenada



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenada/pseuds/serenada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does looking for God consist of? Playing peek-a-boo with a deity? What resources does he have? Who would know of where God had been or where God might go to? Who can Cas turn to that might be sympathetic to his quest?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plains

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sifting the ideas for the other parts of the search right now. No update schedule promises can be made.

This first chapter is dedicated to alwaysamy.


	2. Rattus Rattus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who has eyes and ears everywhere? The common wild black rat is not a disease vector if you're an angel.


	3. Wilds of India

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's been especially hard to find, not least of all because she is warded from angels, but that just means Cas has to find her the hard way.

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the piece, a gift from Ravenno to Euclase](http://ravennowithtea.tumblr.com/post/58937303837/happy-birthday-euclase-i-hope-you-enjoy), that lit my fuse and took my breath away.


End file.
